


Partners in crime

by sgt_rigby



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Gen, Plot Twists, mafia, strange humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgt_rigby/pseuds/sgt_rigby
Summary: После одного дела второй человек в мафии Леви Аккерман решил, что не стоит баловать своих подопечных, а посему обещанную им долю можно и немного урезать. Он и не предполагал, что у кого-то хватит наглости и глупости, чтобы влезть к нему в дом и пытаться выкрасть эти деньги. Но у Имир и Хистории хватило.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Partners in crime

**Author's Note:**

> У меня странный юмор, простите.

\- Тссс! – злобно прошипела Имир. – Боги, ты такая маленькая, а шуму от тебя, как от Эрена, когда у него горит. Неужели нельзя вести себя тише?! Нам как бы надо не спалиться.  
Блондинка, к которой были обращены эти упреки, резко обернулась, и, одарив возмущавшуюся девушку недовольным взглядом, язвительно прошептала в ответ:  
\- Вот это да! Что-то прошлой ночью ты не возмущалась по поводу моего громкого поведения, а теперь глядите!  
К счастью, в комнате было слишком темно, и Хистория не могла разглядеть, как краска заливает веснушчатое лицо Имир.   
«Черт, и когда это она стала такой смелой, – тихо пробурчала себе под нос шатенка и довольно улыбнулась. – Моя школа».  
\- Имир! Не стой столбом, нам еще надо добраться до сейфа, давай разберемся со всем поскорее, - Рейсс жестом подозвала напарницу. – Кстати, ты так и не объяснила мне, почему мы не могли влезть через окно сразу в кабинет с сейфом, а не блуждать по его дому, рискуя быть пойманными?   
\- Потому что он не дурак, и решетки на окнах кабинета так просто не снять, - Имир подкралась к двери и заглянула в замочную скважину.  
\- Не дурак, но через дверь в кабинет мы попадем без проблем? – поморщилась Хистория, скептически посмотрев на подругу.  
\- Нет, ну если бы он был настолько умный, то был бы не правой рукой босса, а боссом, - ужасно довольная только что придуманной двойной шуткой (ведь у босса-то не было своей правой руки), девушка поднялась с колена, убирая прядь каштановых волос за ухо. – Если бы он был настолько умный, то не стал бы коммуниздить мои деньги таким наглым способом! Путь свободен, пойдем.  
Легонько нажав на дверную ручку, Имир тихо открыла дверь. В коридоре было еще темнее, чем в комнате, которую озарял хоть и тусклый, но какой-никакой свет с улицы.   
\- Все еще не уверена, что красть у него - хорошая идея. Мы, все-таки его подопечные. А он достаточно опасный человек, не зря же он второй человек в организации после главы, - блондинка осторожно следовала в темноте за спутницей, взяв ее под руку и слегка прижимаясь.  
\- Ой-ёй, неужто наша бесстрашная Хистория Рейсс, которая без колебаний вступила в мафиозную группировку, испугалась какого-то мелкого ассасина? – С усмешкой прошептала Имир, хотя прекрасно понимала, что Леви Аккерман, в чей дом они незаконно пролезли с целью кражи некоторого имущества, - человек, которого действительно стоит бояться. Она накрыла тонкую маленькую руку в черной перчатке, державшую ее за предплечье, своей, и немного поближе подтянула к себе Хисторию. – Будь он хоть трижды лидером коммунистической партии, держащим руку на красной кнопке, я не позволю ему отбирать то, что принадлежит мне по праву. И тебе, кстати, тоже! Это наша обещанная доля, за работу, которую мы сделали безупречно, так что мы не крадем, а забираем остаток зарплаты.  
\- Думаешь, он не поймет, кто это сделал?  
\- Конечно, поймет, но чем он докажет? Без явных улик Смит даже слушать не станет, и Леви это знает. А заниматься нашим истязанием без согласия босса Аккерман просто не имеет права. Так что он проглотит это молча, - губы Имир расплылись в довольной ухмылке. – Кажется, мы почти на месте.  
Плавно крадучись в кромешной тьме, обходя все препятствия и крепко держась друг за друга, начинающие домушницы добрались до заветной двери. Главная организаторка всего данного действа осторожно нажала на ручку двери.   
\- Ну конечно же заперто. Хис, доставай инструменты, - пока блондинка старалась максимально бесшумно достать инструменты из набедренной сумки, Имир опустилась на одно колено. – Хис, если он поймает нас сегодня, то порешает прям на месте. Как на счет предложения руки и сердца? Я вот уже стою на колене. Умрем в объятиях друг друга. Не нарушим клятву и будем любить друг друга, пока смерть не разлучит нас.  
\- Поговорим об этом, когда достанем деньги и приобретем необходимый для предложения руки и сердца атрибут, - нежно улыбнувшись, Рейсс вложила в руку напарницы инструменты.   
Пока взломщица со стажем ковырялась в замке, Хистория внимательно вглядывалась в темноту и вслушивалась в ночное дыхание дома. Внезапно она схватила Имир за плечо и крепко его сжала.  
-Стой! – тревожно шепнула она, - ты слышишь это?  
Имир вынула инструменты из скважины и прислушалась. Где-то в глубине дома, послышались едва уловимые жалобные стоны.  
\- Что за черт?! Этот маньяк кого-то пытает? – тихо произнесла шатенка, с опаской глядя на Хисторию.  
\- Кажется, это его голос.  
\- Ты что, можешь определить голос по стону? – Имир игриво подергала бровями, но, хвала богам, в этой кромешной тьме этот жест остался незаметен.  
\- У меня достаточно хороший слух и память, так что я вполне могу распознать голос, который отчитывает нас 24/7. Наверное, ему плохо, или снятся кошмары…  
\- Надеюсь, что так. Хоть какая-то справедливость в этом мире, - вернулась к взлому девушка.  
Спустя некоторое время, замок поддался.  
\- Сильвупле, мадемуазель, дальше дело за вами.   
Найдя в кабинете сейф, Хистория вытащила бумажку с кодом, который был получен в результате нескольких дней первоклассной слежки. Уж что-то, а добывать информацию она умела.  
Введя комбинацию, она вздохнула и нажала на кнопку открытия.  
\- Черт!  
\- Чегооо? – удивленно уставилась на подругу Имир, стоявшая у двери. – Ты что, ругнулась?  
\- Код не подходит!  
\- Твою мать, как так?   
\- Видимо, он достаточно умный, чтобы заметить, как за ним следит недотёпа вроде меня, и поменять код! – девушка расстроено плюхнулась на пол. – Черт!  
\- Хеей, ну что за ерунда, ты проделала отличную работу, кошечка, - партнерша по преступлению ласково приобняла ее за плечи. – Может, мы сможем его взломать, или подобрать другой код?   
\- Это вряд ли, мы же не в кино. Отмычкой сейф не вскроешь, - Хистория прикрыла лицо ладонью и устало вздохнула. – Прости.  
Имир закусила губу, скрестив руки на груди. Конечно, ее огорчило, что она не сможет получить сегодня то, за чем пришла, но расстроить любимую было бы самым ужасным провалом, так что девушка быстро начала прокручивать возможные варианты решения.  
\- Знаешь, пусть денег мы пока своих не заберем в нужном количестве, но поднасрать ему мы все равно можем.  
\- Не надо!  
\- Да я не буквально. Я о вот о чем: факт того, что кто-то смог незаметно проникнуть в дом и спереть хоть что-то из под носа у прославленного мафиози Леви Аккермана уже взбесит его не на шутку. Мы сегодня герои РПГ!  
\- Чего?  
\- Прем все, что плохо лежит.  
С этими словами, Имир начала рыскать по комнате в поисках предмета, пропажу которого Леви точно бы заметил.  
\- Имир, смотри. – Хистория стояла у стола и держала в руках нож, который Аккерман часто носил с собой. Нетрудно было догадаться, что это – дорогая во всех отношениях вещь.  
\- Зачем мне деньги, когда у меня есть такое сокровище, как ты, - пропела шатенка, сделав руками сердечко. – Убирай к себе, и давай уже сваливать отсюда.  
Забрав нож и всю мелочь, что Имир смогла найти в кабинете, девушки стали возвращаться к комнате, через которую проникли в злополучный дом.   
До цели оставалось всего каких-то пара метров, как вдруг сбоку, из комнаты, где были слышны непонятные стоны, послышался щелчок замка и скрип двери.   
Сердце провалилось куда-то вниз живота, пульс подскочил так, что, казалось, что-то вот-вот пробьет череп. Хистория крепко вцепилась в Имир, потому что ноги отказались держать ее на полу.  
Неужели вот он – бесславный конец? Когда они были уже так близко к успеху.  
Не в силах шевелить какими-либо мышцами, кроме глазных, Имир зыркнула в сторону открывшейся двери. На пороге показалась двухметровая, широкоплечая мужская фигура, которая явно отличалась от щуплой и низкорослой фигуры Аккермана. Свет падал на мужчину сзади, однако, приглядевшись, Имир смогла различить черты лица. А затем отметила и еще одну примечательную деталь в силуэте – отсутствие правой руки.  
В один миг на нее просто свалилось осознание всего происходящего, и ее лицо уже стало выражать крайнее изумление вместо ужаса. Почувствовав, что напарница стала тверже стоять на ногах и немного расслабилась, Рейсс тоже повернула голову в сторону дверного проема, и вскоре ее и без того большие глаза расширились от удивления до невозможного.  
Ну а кто бы не удивился, увидев главу мафиозной организации (а по совместительству вашего босса) в трусах в доме его консильери (чей дом вы пытались обокрасть).  
Исполинская фигура неподвижно стояла в проеме, с некоторой растерянностью глядя на непрошеных гостей. Спустя несколько секунд, дверь закрылась прямо перед носом девушек.  
Так, негласно было решено, что никто из участников данной сцены не присутствовал в доме Леви Аккермана в ту ночь.


End file.
